Le serpent noir ,la licorne blanche
by Dracoloveharry
Summary: Ressumé au premier chapitre .   Je le ferai plus tard
1. Chapter 1

Le serpent noir , La licorne blanche

Ma deuxième fiction , soyez indulgent . Excusez moi d'avance pour les fautes .^^

Slt , je relève un défi lancer par missbooking . Pour le résumé qui suit en dessous , c'est moi qui l'ai inventé .

RÉSUMÉ :

Il se réveilla en sueur, son lit était humide …. Encore ce cauchemar . Depuis une lune déjà il rêvait d'une personne se faisant torturé : un beau brun d'à peu près son âge ; il avait des yeux verts, si verts que les émeraudes de son père paraissaient ternes a coté. Ce qui l'intriguait le plus c ce collier, un serpent et une licorne. Oui ce collier, exactement le même que le sien …

Voilà pour le résumé, pour le chapitre I , ne soyez pas déçu : il est très court.


	2. Chapter 2

Le Serpent noir, La licorne blanche

Ce chapitre ne m'appartient absolument pas, il vient de Missbooking, qui a comme même du talent (ont applaudi, bien fort)

Désole pour les fautes .

CHAPITRE 1 : Rêve morbide …

La nuit étendait sont épais manteau de ténèbres sur le châteaux du comte , perdu dans les landes d'Angleterre , installant un calme apaisant.

Mais Harry savait que cela n'allait pas durer, son oncle entra dans le cachot, dans lequel il était enfermé depuis son arrivé, pour déposer un verre d'eau et un quignon de pain avec un sourire sadique. La nuit allait encore être longue.

HMDP HMDP HMDP

Cela faisait des heures qu'Harry attaché , dos à son oncle, ses vêtements gisaient en lambeaux dans un coin de la pièce le laissant presque nue face à son bourreau. Bourreau qui lui labouraient le dos et les cuisses à coup de fouet.

Harry sentit qu'il allait une fois de plus perdre connaissance, ce qu'il fit après un dernier coup d'œil sur la licorne blanche et le serpent noir de son pendentif se demandant si un jour tout ceci s'arrêterait.

HMDP HMDP HMDP

Draco Malfoy se réveilla une fois de plus en sursaut, encore ce foutu cauchemar, pensa le jeune aristocrate blond, qui peut bien être ce jeune homme brun torturé de mes rêves ? Ce qui l'intriguait encore plus c'était ce collier précieux que le brun portait autour du cou, le même que le sien ! Il irait voir son parrain, Severus Rogue professeur de potion à Poudlard, pour le mettre au courant de ses étranges rêves.

Voilà déjà la fin , ne vous inquiéter pas , comme le prochain chapitre m'appartient ( malgré les changements apporter au chapitre I ( pour le savoir regarder le défi Harry Potter de Missbooking ) ) Il sera plus long. Un COM'S pour savoir ce que vous pensez du résumé et du chapitre (bien qu'il ne m'appartienne pas) et toi aussi Missbooking

À suivre …


	3. Chapter 3

Le serpent noir, La licorne blanche.

Ce chapitre m'appartient bien que ; je le rappelle pour pas qu'on m'accorde le mérite du début de l'histoire ; l'idée et un défi lancé par missbooking ! Désole pour les fautes

CHAPITRE 2 : Colliers de lien d'âme signal de détresse

Il est 6 heures du matin , Poudlard est vide . Pas un chat dans les couloirs , même Argus Rusard (l'intendant) dort . Longeant les murs , notre très célèbre serpantard : Draco Malfoy arriva devant les appartements de Severus Snape . Sur la porte ouvrager , son très cher parrain avait cru bon de marquer a même le bois (par magie) MORT IMMINANTE POUR QUI ENTRE DERRIERE CETTE PORTE SANS Y ETRE INVITER .

"Charmant" pensa Draco en toquant a la porte . Une voix susurrante lui répondit

- Qui ose se présenter devant moi a cette heure , si tu veux entrer , entre . Mais prend le risque de passer ta vie a récurer mes chaudrons …

- Parrain , arrête de me menacer ça ne prend pas

- Malfoy junior , quel mauvais vent t'amène devant moi ?

Draco ignora splendidement la pic de son parrain et lui lança un regard vide d'émotion.

- Voilà cela fait une lune que je rêve de la même chose , mais jamais de la même … manière

Lâcha enfin notre joli serpantard matinal . Rogue avachi dans son fauteuil , se redressa , piquer au vif par les paroles de Draco .

- Quel rêve ?

- …

- Parle , Draco - Malfoy - junior - matinal - qui - va - être- tué - dans - l'heure - si - il - n'obéit - pas .

Draco pouffa a son nouveaux .

- J'aurais préféré Draco - super - Mega - sexy - et - magnifique - préfet - pour - serpantard ou icône du sexe .

Rogue le regarda septique . Sexy ? Beau , soit . Icône du sexe ? oui du sexe a Poudlard .

- Tu n'a pas répondu D. J

D.J ? Non , mais oh ! Il se croit où le parrain ?

- D'un brun (en passant, qui a un torse magnifique) qui se fait torturé .

- Mais encore ? Dit Sevrus de la voix la plus lente possible

- Il est enfermé dans un cachot , et … il a le même collier que moi .

Dit Draco Malfoy d'une traite .

- Tu as un collier ?

Son parrain ne savait observer que pour punir ses élèves , mais, pour le reste, il était aveugle . Tout le monde (sauf Rogue apparemment) savait que Draco avait un collier représentant un serpent noir pour la moitié et une licorne blanche pour l'autre . Draco défit un peu plus sa cravate verte a reflet , déboutonna les premiers boutons de sa chemise ; et mis en évidence son collier aux pierres précieuses . Rogue siffla .

- Qui te la acheté ?

- Peut importe .

- Si je te le demande ce n'est que pour toi . Après tout je n'ai cure de tes problèmes , mal…

- On me la offert et c'est Dumbledore . Coupa Draco .

- Le directeur , ta offert un lien d'âme … Bizarre , j'espère me tromper mais … Cela y ressemble , pourtant … Hum …

Draco qui commençait a en avoir assez des réflexions de son parrain , incapable de finir une phrase . "Pff…" Pitoyable .

- Allons le voir . Dit Rogue

- Qui ?

- Le vieux… euh … le directeur !

Draco pouffa , le vieux ! La première fois que Rogue disait cela . Il doit être vraiment perturbé .

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau indiquant : DIRECTEUR

DE POUDLARD . Genre , personne ne le savait , quel découverte pour l'humanité sorcière . Il aurait dû marquer : DIRECTEUR VIEUX ; DEFECTUEUX ET VANITEUX ! . Rogue toqua .

TOC TOC Toc toc

- Entrez , admirateurs matinaux !

Les " admirateurs " entrèrent . Rogue se dirigea directement vers l'immense bureau au milieu de la salle , où se trouvais assit Dumleldore . Rogue attaqua directement le sujet :

- Pourquoi lui avoir offert un lien d'âme ?

- Bonjour, à toi aussi Sevrus , oui je me porte bien ; pas la peine de le demander

Draco pouffa , puis explosa littéralement de rire face au bonne manière que Rogue n'avait pas faite . Après il lui disait de dire bonjour avant de parler , mais il avait lui-même oublié ses règles apparemment .

- Trêves de politesse entre nous . coupa Rogue .

- Ok , admirateur de ma splendeur . Je lui ai offert pour les raisons évidentes aux quelles tu penses .

Rogue bégaya un " c'est impossible" presque inaudible . Draco commença a paniqué a la vue de son parrain qui c'était effondré sur un des fauteuils . Il ne montrait jamais c'est émotion , jamais Rogue en avait fait autant étalage de ses sentiments sur son visage .

- Qu'est qui a ? C'est grave ?

- Mais non , il dramatise pour attirer sur lui mon regard hypnotiseur .

Ce directeur avait une trop haute idée de soi , mais il était gentil au moins .

- Alors ?

- Explique lui , vieux . Lâcha Rogue

- Ok mais tu retires le dernier mot.

( - si je retire "rogue" , "lâcha" ne veut plus rien dire ?

- pas toi imbécile , Rogue !

- c bon Dobby pas la pêne de crier sur l'auteur .

- Dobby voulait pas crier , Dobby voulait juste dire ou parler plus fort . Dobby boude ! Na

- oh désoler Dobby , allez arrête quoi ! Oui ?

- non … )

- Soit je retire vieux . Soupira Rogue

- Draco écoute bien , je tes offert ce collier car tu es un sorcier veelanium . Ceux sont des sorciers rares , mais extrêmement puissants ; du a déjà entendu parler de l'ancien lord noir ?

- Voldemort ? Oui

- Bien , c'est un sorcier veelanium qui la tuée et sans baguette ! Le pouvoir qui est en toi se manifeste parfois avant 16 ans . Voilà pourquoi tout le monde te prend avec des pincettes , n'a tu pas remarqué des comportements étranges chez tes camarades ?

- Si …

Il y avait Pansy : elle obéissait sans protester . Blaise : il ne lui tenait plus tête depuis qu'il avait 15 ans , ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas mais alors pas du tout . Oui c'était bizarre …

- Pourquoi ?

- Car tes pouvoirs vont se débloquer a 16 ans ; à l'approche de cette âge , le pouvoir peut " fuité" inconsciemment . Tu pourrais caser le mur de ta salle commune sans le vouloir par un axait de colère .

- Sans baguette ?

- Bien sûr , sans baguette . La puissance de ses sorciers a l'âge adulte est extraordinaire ; mais pour en venir au collier , un veelanium cherche un compagnon ou une compagnonne . Les liens d'âmes ont été inventés par les premiers veelanium . Ils ont évolué depuis sous forme de collier , comme le tien, mais , chaque lien d'âmes a un style unique . Ils servent a trouver facilement le ou la sorcière qui vous convient . C'est a dire l'âme qui ira parfaitement avec l'autre .

Le directeur pris une immense inspiration et continua : En l'occurrence ici , ce collier te permet de trouver l'âme qui correspond a la tienne.

- Mais … comment est-ce possible ?

- Au moment où tu l'as mis , il est apparu la réplique exacte au coup de ton âme sœur . Ce collier indique l'humeur du compagnon : si il souffre , si il est joyeux , si il a peur … Mais aussi sa santé ; si le serpent noir s'éclaircit et que la licorne prend une teinte noir cela veut dire que le compagnon est mal-en-point . Plus le serpent et blanc et la licorne est noire moins cela va . Si le serpent devient totalement blanc et la licorne totalement noire c que le compagnon va mourir si sa situation s'aggrave encore . Si le serpent et la licorne inversent leur place c qui l'est mort .

Draco jeta un coup d'oeil a son collier et tomba dans les pommes.

Le serpent et la licorne étaient gris . Le brun était a mis chemin vers sa mort …

À SUIVRE …

J'espère que sa a plus a tous et a missbooking ; et que le suspense est a son comble pour l'état du brun .

PUB GRATUITE POUR MON AUTRE FICTION : Le serpent d'éden . POUR PATIENTER JUSQU'AU NOUVEAU CHAPITRE

Dracoloveharry

Ps: il y a déjà les deux premiers chapitre sur mon autre fiction , bonne lecture et des com's pour savoir ce qui vous plait (ou pas)

Pps: comment trouvez vous le petit truc avec Dobby ? Com's SVP .


End file.
